New Directions (Episode)
New Directions is the thirteenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the hundred and first episode overall. It is the second part of the show's hundredth episode. The first part of the episode aired on March 18, 2014, while this part will air on March 25, 2014. Source The episode will be written and directed by Brad Falchuk. Source Spoilers Summary *With the McKinley High School glee club officially a thing of the past, many of those involved in New Directions, past and present, look towards what their futures hold. In a bid to keep music in the school in some form, returning substitute teacher Holly Holliday takes advantage of her oddly logical friendship with Principal Sue and wins approval for Will and the gleeks to try out a new, extra-curricular music club on a trial basis, but it doesn’t go quite as planned. As the original members of New Directions work with limited success to mend the ongoing rift between Rachel and Santana, it takes wise words from an unexpected source to make any progress towards ending the feud. Meanwhile, with graduation imminent, Tina grows more concerned about her dwindling college options and – desperate to find her ticket out of Lima – resorts to using questionable tactics; Puck makes a heartfelt admission to Quinn, prompting an unexpected and welcome response; Brittany and Santana make a realization about themselves and the future of their relationship; and an increasingly (and uncharacteristically) pessimistic Will gets mixed news about his future as a teacher. Source *Help sometimes comes from the most unlikely sources. As the fate of the glee club becomes a reality, April and Holly plot a plan to save New Directions. Meanwhile, Rachel and Santana attempt to make amends after their blowout fight . Source Plot *This is the graduation episode. Source *Glee club is canceled due to lack of funding. Source *A new character, who is a "Christ Crusader", will be introduced in this episode. Source Tina *Tina is admitted to Brown University and is not going to New York. Source *The Glee club goes crazy when they hear about Tina's acceptance letter. Source Artie *Artie will be part of the New York City storyline. Source Brittany and Santana *Brittany gets her high school diploma at last and Santana buys her a ticket to New York City. Source *Brittany and Santana will be going away for a period of time, which is explained in this episode, but they will come back. Source Source 2 Source 3 Will *The episode ends with Will being offered an interview to be director of Vocal Adrenaline.Source Holly and Sue *Holly and Sue try out for The Amazing Race. Source Scenes *Becca, Chord, Chris, Gwyneth, Jenna, and Kevin were on set. (1/28) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 *Lea and Naya were on set filming a musical number. (1/29) Source *Chord was on set. (1/29) Source * A Cafeteria scene involving nerdy members of a 4H club has been filmed. (1/29) Source * A 1970's style roller skating scene has been filmed. (1/29) Source *A scene was filmed at Circus Disco. (1/30) Source *A scene with the 80s club was filmed. (1/30) Source *Chris, Darren, Dianna, Gwyneth, Harry, Lea, Mark, and Matthew were on set. (1/30) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 *Amber and Chris were on set filming a musical number. (1/31) Source *Dianna and Mark were on set filming a scene together. (1/31) Source *Amber, Chord, Dianna, Harry, and Jenna were on set. (1/31) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Becca and Jacob were on set. (2/3) Source *Blake and Matthew were filming a scene at Griffith Park Observatory. (2/3) Source Source 2Source *Becca, Gwyneth, and Jane were on set.(2/4) Source Source 2 *Chord, Darren, Jenna, and Kevin were on set filming a musical number in the choir room. (2/5) Source Source 2 *Heather and Naya were on set filming a scene together. (2/5) Source *Graduation scenes were filmed. (2/6) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Amber was on set. However, this could be for New New York. (2/7) Source *A scene was filmed at the Spotlight Diner with Amber, Chord, Darren, Harry, Heather, and Mark. (2/7) Source Source 2 *Jane and Matthew filmed the last scene in the choir room. (2/24) Source (Watch the Brad Falchuk video). *All of the cast were on the set filming Don't Stop Believin'. (2/24) Source Source 2 Songs Source *Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes will be an album accompanying the music from 100 and this episode, as a celebration of the show's special milestone. The album will be released March 25, 2014. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes Guest Stars *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Trivia *This episode features the sixth performance of Don't Stop Believin'. However, it will be the fourth version to be released. *This episode marks Tina's hundredth appearance. Gallery 522462_10152246718407238_1921064917_n.jpg Cutie_cat.jpg Mr Kurt Roper.jpg tumblr_n059e0Tn3i1r4ezfzo1_500.png Foam party.jpg tumblr_n07h2qePiM1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Dianna and,Lea 101.jpg Tumblr n08im009uF1qa5kdco1 500.jpg Tumblr n0jvg49tDC1spyngdo1 1280.jpg 80's lea.jpg Tumblr n08jk1ZmZe1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Good guy.jpg tumblr_n08kvpFGPf1ql1znmo1_500.jpg 1779865_421596387943543_933815648_n (1).jpg tumblr_n08o4xRZt61r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0927mtFuq1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n08tmdw0Kf1r4ezfzo1_5001.jpg tumblr_n095ck5h7R1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n095eeCFtt1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg BfSh2-zCYAA33zl.jpg Spandexter.jpg tumblr_n0ac3qHjKE1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0ajcz2Mnt1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Sleeping beauty.jpg BfYqIPNIcAANkwJ.jpg BfYwwhMIIAE0how.jpg BfYw15PIYAE6hOf.jpg BfYsubRIMAAV RY.jpg BfYs1PWIAAAmhIG.jpg The office.jpg Morning view.jpg arch.jpg View 2.jpg view.jpg sun rise.jpg Einstein.jpg D65e3d028d4b11e3b49312f74d13d754 8.jpg tumblr_n0fldtlH6C1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg No filter.jpg BfsVMufCYAAb6Wv.jpg tumblr_n0j9ayvIb71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Graduation colors.jpg tumblr_n0jp1gnN6X1rojy6eo1_500.png Start together end together.jpg d7e08a348f4111e3a8f3123daafffadd_8.jpg tumblr_n0l8qtKSQV1qiicbko1_500.jpg tumblr_n0l9oiZeVu1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_n0lb0zRdDD1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0lbajy1NU1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0lby8IqCW1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0lc27Itvw1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0ldflCPMf1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_n0lftnypdB1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0lju6fSST1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Dapper graduation.jpg 050915aa8f8b11e3a8dd0a10f4513c60_6.jpg Bf2zF1LCMAAAZ7I.jpg Bf2ls8ZCIAEOpT0.jpg Bawling 2.jpg Handsome x.jpg Alex x.jpg Tumblr n0p8box0c71r4gxc3o1 500.jpg GLEECASTNTY.jpg tumblr_n0hq5iWPDb1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0ljgzYUfz1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg ny cheescake.jpg tumblr_n0q76m3u3L1qch1opo1_500.jpg Tumblr n0syf4CElr1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_n10i0bFTp51r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr_n10q6wGBqm1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n1jvxq16Nk1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n1kozmRlaB1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg BioawLYIMAAkETc.jpg 100DSB5.gif 100DSB4.gif 100DSB3.gif 100DSB2.gif Tumblr n2e3f5mSwn1rw0w0wo1 500.jpg Image don't stop believin'.jpg Tumblr n2lih1IilX1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lih1IilX1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lih1IilX1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lih1IilX1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg tumblr_n2lis5RcfW1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2lifcnGkY1qg25zco9_1280.jpg Tumblr n2lifcnGkY1qg25zco7 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lim5YOgr1qe476yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lim5YOgr1qe476yo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lirfaYsN1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lx6araBM1s57bimo1 1280.jpg HQ001~73.jpg BjDshVKCcAAf33h.jpg legs, legs, legs, legs.jpg pezberry laugh.jpg tumblr n2t6yuG6af1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr n2t6yhD8j91r4gxc3o1 500.jpg tumblr n2t6yan4kR1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg tumblr n2t6yan4kR1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr n2t718aQvS1qe476yo3 500.jpg tumblr n2t718aQvS1qe476yo1 1280.jpg blamtina101.gif blina101.gif kurtcedes101.gif newbies101.gif suebecky101.gif willsam101.gif Tumblr n2t7f4AQYB1tszyjbo1 1280.jpg tumblr n2tfdzQCYF1qfcdl6o3 500.gif tumblr n2tfdzQCYF1qfcdl6o1 500.gif tumblr n2tfdzQCYF1qfcdl6o2 500.gif tumblr n2tfdzQCYF1qfcdl6o5 500.gif tumblr n2tfdzQCYF1qfcdl6o4 500.gif Tumblr n2owk2NZB41ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Tina Cohen-Graduation.jpg om-Glee.png New-Directions-Brittana-cuddles.gif New-Directions-Holly-whut.gif New-Directions-Hopril-Rholliday.gif New-Directions-SueHolly.gif New-Directions-Wapril-High5.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention